The Best Part of the Job
by spoony monster
Summary: EXTENDED EDITION! The best part of Roxas's job is when he spends an hour cleaning the bathrooms and Axel stops by to help dirty them up again. AU. AkuRoku. SMUTTY LEMONY ONESHOT!


I'm not officially back yet, but I thought this oneshot needed a new ending (even if it is one that I'm not quite happy with, and it still feels unfinished to me in a way, but goddammit, I'm posting it anyway!), and I was originally going to just post the updated version on deviantART, but since they decided to delete all my smut... here you go.

–

THE BEST PART OF THE JOB

It was nearing two in the morning. The floor was mopped, the donuts were de-thawing and the coffee was brewing, filling the room with an annoying _glurg_ noise that was doing a passable job at keeping Roxas from going insane from the silence he was subjected to for the rest of the night. There was the occasional customer at the window; he had counted two through the entire duration of the night that actually _wanted_ gasoline, the rest had him running around grabbing junk food and cigarettes, and the occasional kid from the nearby college trying to convince him to sell them alcohol, even though the legal cut-off time was almost an hour ago. But it was getting to be unusually quiet for a Saturday night; he knew for a _fact_ that there was a massive party going on at the college. Hell, he was going to go, but he just _had_ to let Xigbar convince him into switching shifts with him, and then Luxord just _had_ to call off which left him in an even more unpleasant aspect that comes with working a night-shift job.

Being a Mooglemart slave was that unpleasant aspect. Though being _the_ Mooglemart slave was more like it.

It more or less began when (and what the hell was he _thinking_ at the time!) Roxas actually _volunteered_ to work the night shift when he saw the sign posted by the time clock, stating that there was an open position and that it desperately needed to be filled. At the time, it seemed like a good idea; he wouldn't have to wrestle his school and work schedules around each other, and he would have plenty of time to sleep in between. Roxas, however, _didn't_ account for roommates that dragged him out in his pajamas on a sudden whim to go to the coffee shop, or who decided that they had to bring their girlfriend over for a very loud sex session with him _sleeping on the next bed!_ He also didn't account for Saïx approaching him barely a month after he switched shifts and asking him if he wanted to train as a lead cashier, so that way Olette wasn't working ten days straight when Zexion decided to use his vacation days.

Stupidly, Roxas agreed.

He didn't expect for Olette to step down to part-time and for Zexion to refuse to do it altogether.

It figured.

He first started to suspect he was a retail slave one night when he was washing out the trash cans. There was just something about being elbow-deep in nasty, murky water, scraping the gum off the bottom of fifteen moldy trash cans, and having to do it in a room that smelled distinctly like Sora's farts after eating their mom's egg salad that made the thought hit him in the head like a gallon of bleach falling from the top shelf. It had occurred to him that he had _volunteered_ to do this, _without_ being asked!

That was the first time he ever smoked a cigarette.

The first time he ever used the term "Mooglemart slave" was the first time they looked to the third shift cashiers when Luxord called off and Xemnas approached Roxas in a near panic, screeching about not having anybody to cover the Mooglemart's gas station for the night.

Again, stupidly, Roxas agreed.

The next time somebody called off, he wasn't asked; he was _told_ that he was covering the gas station for the night.

Which eventually leads us to right now, where Roxas is standing inside at the register, reading some month-old newspaper he found under the counter and internally kicking himself for missing an awesome party that Luxord probably called off to go to anyway.

The _glurg_ of the coffee pot.

The smell of mop water.

The lack of anything living.

Roxas was very bored.

I suppose there were worse ways to be spending the night; at least he was getting paid to be bored. He could have been cramming for his midterm next week, hell, he supposed he could be doing that now, since he wasn't exactly doing anything else. He could also be cleaning the three months worth of mold growth from the pop machine. That was a sucky job.

He could also be shit-faced drunk and getting laid at the same time.

Fuck you cost of living.

Roxas stood with his back to the service window, reaching beside himself to pull his now luke-warm and very flat drink to his lips, drinking enough in two gulps that left him coughing as some of it decided to tickle down his windpipe instead of his throat. He regained his breathing, feeling a rush of annoyance as some dumb asshole decided to completely disregard the fact that the sign on the door clearly said to come to the window and started rattling the doors in a fruitless attempt to open them, pulling harder once they realized that it was locked, as if they would just magically open or something.

_Read the sign dumbass, and then maybe I'll help you..._

Monsieur dumbass apparently decided that the doors in fact weren't going to open, and Roxas could hear faint footsteps over the intercom as they approached the window. Another rush of annoyance when they pressed the "call" button, and the only thing that he heard, right in his ears, was that loud annoying beep that he had to listen to when someone comes to the service window when he's elsewhere, or is too stupid to see him standing there.

He pushed the button to stop the beeping and turned around. He was about to say over the intercom to not push the button, but he looked up at "Monsieur Dumbass" and got a very familiar lurch in his stomach; it looked like Roxas's night just got a whole lot better.

"Hey Rox, you gonna let me in? It's really cold out here,"

Roxas didn't even answer, he practically leaped over the counter to open the doors and let Axel inside.

Roxas was blasted with cold air once he turned the lock and opened the door, and Axel wasted no time in waltzing his way inside. He could smell the alcohol wafting off of the redhead as he walked past, and he couldn't help but wonder if he actually walked all the way over, wearing torn-up skinny jeans and a hoodie nonetheless.

"The party was boring without you, and Zex said you got stuck over here, so I thought I'd come visit," He said with a sly smile.

"Boring?" Roxas asked. "Doesn't smell that way to me."

"Yeah, but you know Dem can't hold the down. Three shots and he was out like a light,"

"Did you come all this way just to rub it in my face that you got to go to this party and I'm stuck here working?" Roxas asked, suddenly feeling very annoyed again.

"Maybe," Axel answered, smirking bigger. "And maybe I just really want in your pants right now."

Roxas frowned and felt his face heat up, as it did every time Axel made a bluntly honest comment like that. "Well think again. I'm on the clock,"

"Never stopped us before," Axel chuckled, leaning against the counter and staring him down with a seductive glint in his eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked across the building to retrieve the mop bucket. The bathroom really needed to be cleaned... "Yeah, the utility closet isn't my idea of a good time, Ax. It smells like ass in there,"

"And you would know this how?" Another wicked grin from his redheaded companion, and he flipped him the middle finger. Alcohol made Axel horny as hell, and Roxas, by default, was always the one who had to deal with it. Normally, he wouldn't complain, but he really didn't want to have to explain to his bosses about a prolonged absence for about half an hour when they decided to view the surveillance tapes. He had to do it once before, and he somehow managed to convince Xemnas that Axel was helping him fix a problem with the chemical mixer. For forty-five minutes.

"Hey, I have an idea," Roxas said, dragging the mop bucket across the floor, "Watch the window for me so I can mop the bathroom."

"That doesn't sound like much fun. It sounds like you're making me work and I'm not getting paid for it,"

"So you _do_ use your brain..."

"ha fucking _ha_ Roxas,"

Roxas sent Axel a mischievous glance and smile over his shoulder before he shut himself in the bathroom, and watched Axel give a disappointed sigh before he walked over to keep watch over the window.

Roxas's stomach automatically did a reverse somersault, and not the good kind he gets when Axel's around, but the bad kind you get when you look at three-day-old vomit. Of course, he couldn't say that's exactly what it was, because he wasn't quite sure what it was. Have you ever been in a gas station bathroom before? It's not pretty.

Amazingly enough, the bathroom didn't smell as bad as it looked; it actually smelled like old bleach, like someone had actually at one point tried to clean it but gave up. Roxas thought it was probably the par-time night shifter trying to clean up after Luxord, because he knew for a _fact_ that Luxord never cleans the bathroom at night. The smell wasn't too bad, but actually having to look at it was just... ew... The toilet was stained beyond belief, and there was pee on the seat which is just an extra bonus. He was glad he wasn't a girl, so he didn't actually have to sit on it. The sink was full of dried up soap and God know what else. And the floor... Roxas was pretty sure that was a cum stain over in the corner...

_Just think Roxas, it could be so much worse than this..._

It took him about an hour to finish cleaning the bathroom. Well, what could pass as clean anyway. The toilet was usable. There was no more soap in the sink. All questionable stains has been scrubbed from the floor. As far as he was concerned, it was clean. Don't give me that look; Roxas is a guy, his idea of "clean" is different from everybody else's.

When he came back out, Axel was sitting on the floor, reading some random tabloid magazine.

"I was beginning to think you fell in," he said blankly while flipping the page.

Roxas just grunted, pushing the mop bucket back into the back room and immediately making his way over to the sink to scour all that shit off of his hands. He had to have used at least half of the soap in the dispenser; seriously, that shit is radioactive or something.

Roxas made his way over to where Axel was seated on the floor in front of the counter, still reading some story on Britney Spears in the tabloids, and planted himself on the floor beside him, knocking his head back against the candy display.

"Is it Monday yet?" He asked. God, did he really have to go that long until his next day off? No wonder he hated his job so much.

"Nope," Axel answered simply.

Roxas sighed and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to check the time, and when he did, he groaned loudly. "Fuuuuck... I still have four hours to go..."

Axel looked up at him, that sadistic glint reappearing in his eyes and he gave Roxas a crooked smile. Well, it could almost be considered a smile; if he were the wolf leading little red riding hood to his lair. That's the kind of look he always gave Roxas whenever he was planning to make it so that the blond couldn't walk the next day. "I know how to make it go by faster..."

Unfortunately for Axel, Roxas knew how to read him like an open book, so his appropriate response was to glare with a disapproving frown at the "I will rape you now" look that his lover was fixing him with; once green eyes started traveling downward, regardless of the stained and ugly Mooglemart uniform that Roxas was currently wearing, the blond loudly cleared his throat in attempt to recapture Axel's attention to where he wanted it. "Don't even think about it,"

Axel ignored him and leaned forward, pressing light kisses along Roxas's law.

"I'm not giving in this time," Roxas declared.

Axel chuckled. "That's what you said the last four times,"

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as Axel made his way down his neck. "There are cameras in here!"

"I know,"

Roxas tried to stifle the squeak he made when Axel bit down really hard in the crook of his neck, and wrapped a hand in the hair at the nape of the redhead's neck in attempt to remove him when he started sucking on his neck like a leech.

"Axel!" Roxas growled; sensing the blond's genuine anger, Axel resurfaced.

"C'mon, just because there are cameras in here doesn't mean we can't make out,"

"It doesn't just stop at make out with yo-_mmph_!" Roxas never had a chance to finish his sentence; he never had a chance from the beginning. When Axel had his mind set on something, he was going to get it, no matter what. And from the time he left that party, he had his mind set on some good old-fashioned Roxas lovin'! Axel kissed Roxas with almost bruising force, and Roxas lost all the air from his lungs out of sheer surprise. Axel still tasted like alcohol and cigarette smoke; the former being the reason for the redhead's... aggressiveness. It was something that Roxas was used to by now; when Axel was drunk, they had sex, and when _he_ was drunk as well, they had sex twice as hard. It was the reason that Roxas was so pissed about missing the party in the first place. Now Axel was drunk, and was on the verge of raping him in full view of the cameras. Roxas had just barely managed to save their jobs after the encounter in the utility closet, and he was _not_ about to go through all that shit again.

Roxas had to yank himself out of Axel's reach in order to breathe, earning an annoyed grunt of disapproval from the redhead, but the blond was on the verge of passing out due to oxygen loss. It was one thing that Roxas had always wondered, whether Axel had some sort of superpowers where sex was concerned. He mentally slapped himself for thinking up such a stupid question, but all the years of him reading comic books as a child always had him wondering if there was some sort of radioactive sex-spider that had bitten his lover, because as dead-set as Roxas was against having sex on the floor of a gas station in full view of whoever decided to watch the security tapes later, he couldn't deny that he was getting a bit of a problem in his pants.

A problem that Axel noticed almost immediately.

"It feels like someone's changing their mind..." Axel said, firmly grasping the half-bulge at the front of Roxas's pants with one hand.

Roxas whimpered, reaching down in a pitiful attempt to slap Axel's hands away. "Shut up..."

Axel smirked, letting out a low, seductive chuckle as he connected himself and his lover by the lips again, earning another annoyed whimper from said lover. Axel kept the kiss short; Roxas was still gasping for breath and his face, even through the angry glare that he was sending the redhead's way, was turning a lovely shade of crimson, which the redhead took as a sign of defeat.

"I hate you," Roxas growled.

"You're hard," Axel sang, giving Roxas a squeeze for good measure.

"I Kn-know..." he was enjoying this more than he really wanted Axel to know, and it was getting a bit harder to hide that fact.

...That was terminology that he really shouldn't be using at this particular moment in time.

Roxas didn't notice that Axel had pushed him onto his back until he felt hot hands under his work shirt, lifting up the ugly red uniform and bringing his skin in direct contact with the freezing cold floor beneath him. Axel positioned himself on top of his blond lover, trailing rough, desperate kisses down Roxas's neck and shoulder, and he felt his own cock twitch inside his jeans when Roxas let out his first noise of pleasure.

_Now we're getting somewhere..._ Axel thought, smiling against the blond's throat at the sound of another quiet moan, followed by Roxas's wandering hands making their own way around his body, one winding itself in red hair and the other clawing desperately at the small of Axel's back, looking for the hem of his shirt. Roxas had already decided to express his anger at his boyfriend later... _after_ having the best sex in his young lifetime.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

...And after throttling this customer for interrupting said wild sex.

Axel groaned loudly in annoyance and Roxas heaved himself up off the floor. _Ohshitohshitohshit!_ Roxas internally panicked, straightening his shirt and making sure that he didn't lose his name tag anywhere in the process of being mauled alive by his redheaded companion. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times to try and tame it before rushing off to the service window to assist this customer.

Who only wanted a cigarillo.

He embarrassed himself in front of a customer because of a fucking _cigarillo_!

It's amazing how something like that can instantly crush your libido, even with the throbbing hard-on that Roxas was now trying to ignore.

"Roxas, come over here so we can finish where we left off," Axel leaned over the counter and purred this into Roxas's ear, nibbling a bit on his earlobe for effect. Roxas's face flushed red and he slapped the redhead's face away.

"No. I'm on the clock,"

"But Roooxy..."

"Don't make me kick you out, Axel. It's cold outside,"

Axel shut his mouth and pouted, looking at Roxas with his best attempts to look like a kicked puppy. He may have had better results with it had Roxas actually been looking. Roxas was actually trying his hardest to _not_ look at Axel; the fact that the redhead was still in the same room with him wasn't helping any, considering he was battling between punching him in the face for almost seducing him on the job, _again_, and having him help out with the problem in his pants.

Either way, the problem in his pants needed to be rectified.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, once Roxas darted out from behind the counter, racing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

Roxas now had two options; he could reach into his pants and take care of this himself, or he could screw Mooglemart and let Axel take him against the bathroom door.

Decisions.

Roxas never really liked Mooglemart anyway.

Axel was just getting ready to knock on the door to make sure the blond was alright, when the door flung open and Roxas grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

Roxas was the first to crush their lips together this time, and Axel found himself momentarily disoriented as the shorter one took control, shoving him back against the door almost painfully and with a feral growl that Axel had never heard escape the blond's lips before. A feral growl that brought Axel back to reality with a wide triumphant grin.

"Oho, someone's feeling frisky,"

"Shut up and fuck me, asshole!"

"With pleasure,"

Axel took control back, lowering Roxas onto the floor (Roxas mentally freaked out at first because of what he'd just scrubbed off the floor a few minutes prior, before deciding that he was too horny to really give a shit at this point) so that he was flat on his back, taking his place so he was over top of the blond and sucking at several points on his neck, leaving a series of angry red marks in his wake. Axel bit down at the junction between neck and shoulder, earning a pained groan from Roxas, who was beginning to find it extremely difficult to concentrate on anything, even removing the taller one's clothes.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped as the redhead bit down harder, sucking roughly at the salty skin that was almost an addiction for him anymore, licking a few times at the darkest of Roxas's new sex bruises before turning his attention to removing the clothing that was coming between him and Roxas-induced bliss.

"You know," Axel said, running his fingers under the blond's shirt, feeling the light muscular contours along Roxas's stomach. "The only thing these shirts are good for anyway is easy access. It's almost as if they're _telling_ us to fool around on the job."

"And how do you figure that?" Roxas gasped, recovering slightly from the onslaught that was Axel.

"I bet they issue these shirts out as a way to get employees to have sex with each other so they can have free access to porn through the security cameras,"

"Just how drunk are you?" Roxas deadpanned.

Axel grinned. "Drunk enough to give you the best time of your life," Axel rolled his hips against Roxas's, earning another light moan as his throbbing member rubbed against his lover's through their clothing. God, this was almost _torture_!

Roxas reached trembling hands down and pulled at the button of Axel's skinny jeans; he had to struggle to undo them, unlike Axel, who had Roxas's pants unbuttoned, unbelted and down his legs in practically one movement. The sudden cold air hitting Roxas's erection through his boxers brought him to full alertness and he shivered, before yanking Axel's pants down skinny hips and pushing the redhead back so he rested on his knees. Axel looked down at Roxas who just eyed him with an amused glint in his eye before taking his cock fully in his mouth.

Axel let out a breathy sigh, leaning against the wall to keep himself steady as Roxas lightly sucked on the head. Axel tried to keep his attention on unclothing Roxas, but the almost shy glances the blond kept sneaking at him and the way he sucked just right was making any sensible thought that Axel had escape through his cock with each suck and disappear right down Roxas's throat.

Axel closed his eyes as he gave out a rather loud moan, which just encouraged Roxas to take him down his throat and suck that much harder. Axel just tried to shake some sensibility into his thoughts, and he pulled the blond's boxers down over his thighs, probing around with dry fingers for Roxas's entrance; he found it and shoved a finger inside.

Roxas groaned at the sting, causing a ripple of pleasure to run up the redhead's spine from the vibrations in his throat.

"You're gonna m-make me come if you keep that up..." Axel managed to say, thrusting his hips forward and making Roxas gag.

Roxas collected himself and removed the redhead from his mouth, but he didn't hesitate to give the underside of his boyfriend's cock a few hard licks before speaking. "Pick up the pace there loverboy. You owe me for this,"

Axel pushed Roxas back over so he was on his back again, dipping a second finger inside Roxas's opening; there was no lubricant, so it hurt a bit more than it usually did. Axel scissored his fingers to entice the blond to loosen up a bit, using his other hand to remove himself as well as Roxas of the rest of their underclothes. Axel curled his fingers, relishing the pleasured cry that Roxas immediately let out and the way that his muscles tightened that much more around his fingers.

At this rate, neither one of them would last much longer...

"Ready babe?" Axel asked, lifting one of Roxas's legs out of the way and positioning his pulsing manhood right at Roxas's asshole.

"Fuck me already!"

Axel took that as a yes.

The blond's remaining saliva acted as just the right amount of lubricant to ensure that Axel was able to slip inside without doing too much damage, but not enough to lessen the pain of the one who had to deal with the _motherfucking cock being shoved up his ass_! Roxas wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and held on tightly, trying to work himself through the pain. It would go away; it always did.

Axel waited for a moment before he started moving; he pulled his hips back and then thrust them back inside, earning a whine of mixed pain and pleasure as Roxas still wasn't quite used to the redhead's intrusion this time around. He still had a worry in the back of his head that they were going to be in deep shit for this; especially if there was a customer waiting at the window right at this moment while Roxas was busy being pounded into the restroom floor.

"God, Roxas. How many times have we done this and you're still so deliciously tight...?"

Roxas didn't give a verbal answer; he just pulled Axel closer by the back of the head and engaged in a sloppy kissing battle, moaning in appropriate intervals every time Axel managed to hit that special spot just right.

It didn't take Axel very long to pick up a near-violent pace; it never did when there was alcohol involved. Roxas was being bounced up and down, his tailbone hitting the ground in a way that he would definitely feel for the next few days. Roxas wormed his hands under Axel's shirt, clawing into the redhead's back every time he felt that jab of pleasure ripple up his spin when Axel slammed his hips forward. Axel found his favorite spot on Roxas's shoulder and bit down hard.

"_Ah_!" Roxas cried out in response to Axel's bite. "_God, harder!_"

Axel complied.

Both men could feel their climaxes fast approaching; the more frequent tightening of Roxas's pelvic muscles was Axel's first clue to reach one trembling hand between Roxas's legs and grab his weeping cock, and start pumping it in perfect time with his chaotic thrusts. Roxas let out a high-pitched keen at the double onslaught of pleasure, repeating a new mantra of Axel's name over and over again before he finally lost it.

With an ear-piercing scream, Roxas came all over his stomach and Axel's hand; Axel responding in like to Roxas's body clenching down on itself and his cock and he spilled himself inside his smaller lover with a moan that was loud enough to wake the dead.

Both boys collapsed on each other; a tangle of trembling limbs and labored breathing , and a thick puddle of white began spreading along the floor where both bodies were still connected. Axel was the first to move, removing himself from Roxas and rolling off of him, before pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

They lay there silent for a moment; both just basking in the afterglow and coming down from their highs. Roxas was the first to speak.

"Great," he said. "More cum for me to clean off the floors."

- - x - -

A month passed by in which, by that time, both boys had almost forgotten about the incident in the gas station bathroom; they fucked almost constantly, and Axel had been wasted enough that most of that night was a blur to him anyway, so Roxas was slightly confused when Saïx paged over the intercom for the two of them to meet him in the office.

Axel had drawn the short straw for the night and had been the unlucky sucker that had been chosen to push carts for the night, so Roxas had sent Zexion out with the task of walking around the outside of the building to find the redhead, while Roxas left Olette up at the self-checkout and he went on his merry way to find out what Saïx wanted this time.

_Goddammit, what did we do this time? Did Axel break something? Was I late clocking in for a break? Why the hell does he need **both** of us?_ Roxas pondered all the different reasons in his head that could be the reason of their summoning, but as he walked past the utility door, a certain memory resurfaced and he suddenly knew why they had been called, and that they were in deep shit.

"Fuck!" Roxas almost shouted to himself in the hallway. Of course! The fucking gas station!

He wasn't surprised that it had taken them this long to notice anything, after all, this was _Mooglemart_ we were talking about. He just wished he hadn't forgotten about it so quickly, so that he might have had more time to think up an excuse for their absence.

Roxas took a deep breath and, trembling, continued to make his way to the office door where Saïx was waiting to send them to their doom. _Fuuuck, we're going to be fired for sure... But is that really a bad thing? I mean, I hate my job anyway, but I do still have bills to pay. Goddamn you Axel and your perpetual horniness!_

Saïx was sitting in Xemnas's chair in front of the computer, quite possibly pulling up their write-up slips or preparing to dismiss them. Roxas sat in the second chair. He hated dealing with Saïx; he was too calm and calculating...

"Is Axel coming?" Saïx asked calmly.

"Erm," Roxas said, and the alarm on one of the doors went off (Xemnas's bright idea. Yes, it kept people from stealing, but nobody thought to let the employees know they couldn't use that door when they installed it. And Axel wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box sometimes), and Saïx sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Uh, that's probably him that set the alarm off..."

"Yeah, I know..."

Axel walked in a few seconds later, his face red from the cold air, wearing only his beaten up hoodie and a safety vest over his uniform. "Zex said you wanted me?" He stood behind the chair that Roxas was sitting in, and rested his hands on the blond's shoulders. Roxas turned red; he didn't think that public display of affection was really in their best interests at the moment...

"Do you guys know why I called you guys in here?" Saïx asked.

"Nope," Axel answered.

"Well, it's come to my attention that about a month ago when Roxas was sent to the gas station, that there was a small window of time when, not just Roxas, but _both_ of you were unaccounted for," Saïx gave them both a stern look, in which Roxas gulped heavily and Axel finally got what Saïx was referring to. "And the cameras prior to that picked up some interesting things..."

"Oh, uh, well you see..." Axel stuttered, and Saïx sighed and facepalmed.

"What did I tell you guys the _last_ time you were caught fooling around on the job?"

"That it was against the rules and our employment would be terminated..."

"Yes, but seeing as how you two, even Axel in some weird way, are my best workers, and I do sorta _owe_ you in a way, I will cover your asses _this one time_. The next time it happens, it will be left of to Loss Prevention. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Both boys answered.

"That means keeping your hands to yourself, _Axel_," Saïx stressed. "Now get back to work. And dear God, the next time you set that alarm off, I'm going to string you upside down by the ceiling and make you listen to it until it times out."

–

Crappy ending is crappy, and on paper it looks in no way like it did in my head (maybe because I went over it in my head so many times that it just lost its funny. Yeah, I'll go with that excuse), but I thought maybe everyone should see what happened afterward.

Yeah.

-gets shot over this crappy oneshot-


End file.
